Me gustas
by Mikuo Rururu
Summary: UA. Kuroko no se unió al equipo de Basquet. "El lugar donde el maestro le dijo que se sentara estaba delante de donde se sentaba Kuroko, él sólo lo miró unos instantes y tomó asiento, dándole la espalda." One-Shot. AkaKuro


_**Hola Ladies~ aquí les traigo un Mini One-shot, fue algo que se me ocurrió de repente y lo escribí muy rápido :c**_

_**Espero que les guste~**_

* * *

><p>Él era invisible, una sombra, nada más. Nadie sabían que estaba ahí y tampoco les importaba. Se le podía considerar rata de biblioteca, en todas las horas de descanso estaba allí leyendo un libro, siempre distinto. Su cabello celeste y ojos del mismo color combinaban perfectamente con el cielo, su piel era casi tan blanca como la nieve y su baja estatura lo hacían ver frágil.<p>

Diez minutos había estado leyendo un libro, cuando lo terminó lo dejó en el estante de donde lo había sacado y fue a su aula, ya dentro se sentó en la silla de su pupitre y esperó tranquilamente a que sonara el timbre. Sus compañeros llegaban poco a poco y se sentaban en sus lugares, hablando entre ellos. El profesor llegó y todos lo saludaron, después de eso, hizo pasar a un chico, era el alumno nuevo, todos le prestaban atención y más de una chica soltó un suspiro.

El nuevo alumno era pelirrojo y sus ojos eran rojo carmesí, era bastante atractivo. El profesor lo presentó:

-Él es Akashi Seijuuro, será su compañero a partir de ahora, trátenlo bien.- El nombrado hizo una pequeña reverencia, el profesor le señaló un lugar para que se sentara.

El lugar donde el maestro le dijo que se sentara estaba delante de donde se sentaba Kuroko, él sólo lo miró unos instantes y tomó asiento, dándole la espalda.

* * *

><p>Todos los días Akashi saludaba a Kuroko, pero nada más. Akashi era un excelente estudiante, tenía buenas notas y buena conducta, se unió al equipo de baloncesto y en poco tiempo se convirtió en el capitán, haciéndose cada vez más popular.<p>

Kuroko normalmente comía en la azotea, era su lugar preferido para comer y muy tranquilo. Rara vez alguien subía, y si lo hacía no se quedaba mucho rato.

Ahí estaba Kuroko, almorzando en su lugar favorito, fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, curioso miró para ver de quién se trataba, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Akashi, que caminó hasta donde estaba Kuroko, él traía una bolsita que parecía ser su almuerzo, miró al chico que estaba sentado frente a él y le sonrió leve.

-Tetsuya, no sabía que venías a comer aquí.-dijo Akashi.

-Es bastante tranquilo comer aquí, Akashi-kun.-

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-

-Sí…-

Akashi se sentó al lado de su compañero y sacó su comida, Kuroko siguió comiendo.

* * *

><p>Comenzaron a comer juntos casi todos los días que el pelirrojo no tenía que estar en el Club.<p>

Rara vez hablaban y disfrutaban de su compañía. Akashi siempre ayudaba a Kuroko cuando tenía alguna duda en alguna materia.

Kuroko empezaba a sentir cosquillas cada vez que veía o estaba con Akashi, esto lo ponía nervioso.

Akashi siempre buscaba alguna excusa para poder ver a Kuroko, siempre que estaba con él se sentía feliz.

Pasaban los días y Kuroko ya no podía más, le gustaba Akashi, y no sabía qué hacer ya que sus sentimientos podían no ser correspondidos.

La amistad entre ellos era cada vez más grande, Kuroko le sonreía a Akashi, y él no aguantaba las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo.

Siguieron así todos los días, los dos con los mismos sentimientos, mas en ningún momento lo dijeron.

El último día del año escolar Kuroko le pidió a Akashi que lo viera en la azotea a la hora de salida, tenía algo muy importante que decirle. Kuroko esperó ansioso la hora de salida, antes de ir a la azotea, dio unas vueltas por los pasillos de la escuela para bajar los nervios.

Llegó tranquilo y decidido, pero todo eso se esfumó cuando iba a hablar. Estaba frente a Akashi, el lo miraba tranquilo esperando a oír eso tan importante que tenía que decirle su amigo. Él también quería decirle algo, pero esperaría.

Kuroko respiró profundo y habló:

-A-akashi-kun –calló, trató de tranquilizarse y miró a su amigo.- Me gustas.-

Akashi tardó en reaccionar, se acercó a Kuroko y lo abrazó.

-También me gustas, Tetsuya.-

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? :c si les gustó por favor dejen un <span><em>review <em>**

**y disculpen si tengo faltas :c**

**Los amo3**


End file.
